


Switch Roommate

by HolYaoi_01



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolYaoi_01/pseuds/HolYaoi_01
Summary: WooSung was DoJoon roommates for two years but when the dude leaves him for HaJoon, he meets the tall and handsome JaeHyeong.No big deal just for fun ^-^
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff, Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Park Dojoon | Leo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader~  
> How are you? For me, I'm great and felt really inspired by The Rose that I end up writing a fanfiction about them -w-  
> Uh, I'm sad though with what happen to them but I heard that they could leave the company which didn't pay them so I hope things will get better for them :3  
> Anyway, I'm apologizing for grammar error as english isn't my mother's tongue and I'm still working on it.  
> Plus, I'm sorry because DoJoon and HaJoon's relationship won't be really detailed in this work -w-'  
> Enjoy~

From the door frame, WooSung is watching DoJoon picking up his stuff. He cant believe that his best friend will move on because he now has a boyfriend. What a jerk.

"Can you stop glaring at me?"  
DoJoon asks without looking at him.  
"And you, can you stop kidding me?"  
WooSung says while crossing his arms. DoJoon sights and turns to him.  
"I'm dead serious, WooSung"  
The two stare at each other silently but then, WooSung looks away.  
"okay then. But don't you even try to go back here if you guys break up"  
WooSung threatens and leaves DoJoon alone in the empty room.

"Do you think he hates me?"  
HaJoon, DoJoon's boyfriend, asks when he came to take DoJoon.  
He feels guilty for making the decision but he really wants his boyfriend by his side in the morning and to be able to share more moment with him...  
DoJoon smiles at the younger pout.  
"Nah, if he has to hate someone, it would be me, not you. Don't worry though, we'll be good. He just needs some time"

Before leaving the apartment, DoJoon goes to WooSung room. The door was closed, of course. He knocks 10th times but WooSung plays deaf. DoJoon sights and decides to sit on the floor.

"... WooSung-ah, I... I'm sorry to leave you like that... You know I love HaJoon right? And he has his own apartment now and... Listen, you helped me when I feel like shit. I'm really grateful and I hope one day I will be able to pay this debt. I will never forget you... That's all I wanted to say, best bro. I hope you will take care of yourself. My number is the same if you need me."

Once he's done, DoJoon stands up and shut the apartment door.

WooSung was behind the door. He has listened to DoJoon's words and felt his friend footsteps becoming weaker and weaker until they disappear.  
WooSung is a selfish dude, he knows it but DoJoon is his best friend, they should stay together whatever happen...  
Why is life so unfair?

WooSung was determined to live his life on his own. He didn't want to depend on someone again but then comes the first of the month and he remember that he has to pay the appartment by himself now.  
Unfortunately, his salary wont be enough and no way he's gonna accept traitor DoJoon helps. He will manage this month though, skipping some dinner time.  
But he has to find a new roommate.

He was then surprised when someone call him back right after 10minutes he posts his request in the net.  
The dude, whose name is JaeHyeong, tells WooSung that he got kicked out by his friends and he proposes him to stay for the night to see if they get along well.  
WooSung accepted because why not?

Few minutes later, a tall dude knock at his door and WooSung feel a good vibes when he saw his smile.  
"You are as cute as your voice"  
JaeHyeong praises and WooSung feels his cheeks heating up.  
"you know, you dont need to do that for convincing me"  
JaeHyeong smirks at him.  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure"

The rest of the day, the two get to know each other and WooSung was shocked when JaeHyeong proposes to do the cook.  
Like for real? WooSung is always the one who cook and knowing that the other guy can do it relieves him in a certain way.

"So? Do you keep me?"  
JaeHyeong asks when they finish watching 10episodes of their now favorite TV show. It was 9pm then. WooSung smiles.  
"Hm, You aren't that bad so why not?"  
JaeHyeong smiles back.  
When it's sleeping time, WooSung gives JaeHyeong his favorite pillow and a blanket so the couch wont seem too tough.

WooSung was DoJoon roommates for two years but when the dude leaves him for HaJoon, he meets the tall and handsome JaeHyeong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the 1st chapter :)  
> Since I've already finished writing the fanfic, it's about 7chapters --'  
> I hope you'll like it  
> enjoy~

The next day after their meeting, JaeHyeong is now home, making himself at ease in the old DoJoon room.

WooSung has felt a little bit nostalgic when they entered there. He didn't open the room since his bro is gone and it was really dusty.  
He remembered these nights when they talk until the morning, when they sing out of notes after drinking too much...

But the room hits differently now, it feels like JaeHyeong. Specially because it was clean and organized.  
But once Monday, WooSung is forced to follow his daily life again.

WooSung texts his girlfriend.  
They had fight on Friday because she was always busy but never with him. It was friends, mom, cousins, work...  
That day WooSung told her he really needed her presence with DoJoon problem. But she had duty or whatever and he exploded.  
WooSung don't know whose fault is but there he is, sending her an apology message. DoJoon is not here anymore to give him advice anyway.  
After 5hours, she replies him that it was okay and she is sorry too, she asks him to visit her once he'll finish work.  
Huh, great...

"...So? How is life?"  
WooSung says hoping that he didn't sound too awkward.  
The girl gives him a little smile.

Damn, how is it possible to feel so distant to a person that you once loved so much?  
WooSung feels like he cant believe her anymore, as if it was useless to keep in touch because she never tries to make contact with him, never texts him first, like she didn't care...

"Everything is good for me, don't worry. I always give my best for the things I value."  
Ouch, what does it have to mean exactly?

"...Really? I'm happy for you then... I hope you will achieve what you work for"  
"Thank you Sammy, I hope that you're okay with your job too!"  
"huh, yeah..."  
"How is DoJoon?"  
"I don't know, we didn't talk for a while"  
"Really? I thought you guys are best friend?!"  
"Well, I'm pissed at him because he left me for another dude"  
"Hah?! And you didn't tell me??"  
"..."  
"And wait, DoJoon is gay??"  
"... Yeah, he is gay"  
"Oh my gosh! Why I wasn't aware of that?"  
"... because you don't give it a single thought"  
"True, there's a lot of other important things to remember than that"  
"huh, yeah, important things..."

The discussion goes like it. WooSung decides that he will avoid sentimental topic with this girl, he was fed up. They then talk about her work and her future project. She is at least as passionate as WooSung knows her. He wish she could be so intense for their relationship.

"It was good to see you, Sammy. But I can't stay too late, I'll begin earlier tomorrow"  
WooSung nods and waits with her until her vehicle arrive.  
She opens the door but stares at WooSung with a knowing glance.  
He takes the hint and moves closer to give her a peck.  
She smiles at him and then disappears. WooSung stares at the vehicle, wondering when he'll see her again.

"I'm back"  
WooSung smells a tempting fragrance from the kitchen where he leads immediately as soon as he is inside.  
There is a cooking JaeHyeong who was so concentrate that he didn't notice WooSung yet. Smiling, he walks to the taller man and warps his hand around JaeHyeong hip.  
"H-Hyung, you're b-back!"  
JaeHyeong mumbles.

WooSung moves away, finally aware that they were too close. Let's say, the elder was missing human contact, he was really tactile with DoJoon but JaeHyeong and him know each other for three days, yet he feels so at ease with him.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!"  
WooSung says happily, knowing that JaeHyeong was a good cooker and feeling like nothing really matter because for now, JaeHyeong is with him and only him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy, I need you"  
WooSung stares at the message for a moment. It was rare that his girlfriend texts him and here she is, proposing him to go to her although it's raining cats and dogs outside. But he didn't bring anything to protect him so he'll be wet whatever will happen. After a long walk, he finally arrived at her apartment. He knocks.

"Oh my! what happen to you?"  
"uh, rain?"  
"I see that! Come inside... And why not stay for night? I'll take care of you!"

It was 6h and JaeHyeong was coming back from a jogging but when he is inside of the apartment, he caught a silhouette walking slowly to the bathroom. It was still dark and all the lights was off.  
JaeHyeong takes a deep breath before walking to the thing but as soon as he is at five steps away. It stops, freezing JaeHyeong who wait for his next moves.  
It then falls loudly on the ground.  
Surprised, JaeHyeong stares at it for a seconds before his brain works and makes him switch on the lights.   
He panics when he sees that it was WooSung, he kneels by his side and takes his head off of the ground.

"H-Hyung, Hyung! Are you okay?"  
JaeHyeong tries to make him react but WooSung seems really off. Besides, his skin is burning and JaeHyeong thought that he catches a flue.

"C'mon Hyung, time to take your medicine"  
JaeHyeong sings alone making WooSung wrinkles his nose. The taller laugh.  
"Well, you'd better thing of it before playing under a bad weather Hyung"  
WooSung glares at JaeHyeong, he cant do nothing than that anyway, his throat hurts like hell and it's so hard to talk.

But WooSung is thankful for the other attention. He skips his day to stay with him, he called a doctor, he buys him medicines, he takes him in bed and changes his wet clothes while the girl who called him just to fuck because she was bored the night asked him to go at 5h in the morning after her boss called her. He feels like an idiot...

"Hyung, I make soup for you! You better like it because it's the only thing you can eat"  
JaeHyeong tells him, bringing him his meal.  
As long as it's from you I'll like it, he wanted to say but his voice wont come out.  
The younger takes a sit by his side.  
"Let me feed you for the moment! C'mon sit or it will get cold"  
And WooSung do, pretending to be mad but honestly, he likes it. It's been a while since someone take care of him like it.

JaeHyeong is wearing a bloody warming smile. It makes WooSung feels so special and needed. He even helps him to sleep, petting his head and singing some Korean lullaby that WooSung doesn't know.

Few days later, WooSung is great again and remain his regular activities.  
But after JaeHyeong asks him why did he walk under the rain, WooSung told him about his relationship.  
The taller listened silently without stopping him and once he finished, he realized himself how toxic it was and decided to make an end to it.

"What? Are you serious?"  
The girl is astonished, glaring at WooSung.  
"I said let's break up. I'm fed up of you, using me like your toy"  
"What are you talking Sammy?! I love you!"  
"Stop lying! You don't give a damn about me! I could have been dying after you throw me on the taxi at 5 in the morning"  
"what?! I didn't know you where so weak and attention seeker"  
"A-attention seeker? Stop! I'm done with this! Take care!"


	4. Chapter 4

WooSung was at a bar for a while now. Although he is disgusted by the girl attitude, there was a moment where she was as sweet as a candy, the reason why he fell for her and he hopes to forget that with alcohol because memories don't stop showing up in his mind.

"Another one, please"  
WooSung asks, his eyes half open. The barman looks at him.  
"Sir, I think you better go home for now"  
"Home? JaeHyeong is there?"  
WooSung mumbles and the barman stares.  
"Jae who? Sir, can you give me your phone?"  
The barman asks, hoping that he'll not deal with an Hangul keyboard. Fortunately for him, WooSung lived in the area for a while.  
He then catches a missing call and decides to contact this one.  
After few minutes of misunderstanding -as he still has some problem to understand native speaker- JaeHyeong come to pick his elder at the bar.

"Hyung, let's go home"  
He whispers, noticing the sleeping WooSung  
"... hm? Jae?... Is that you?... Guess what? I dump her..."  
WooSung says with his drunk voice, smiling like an idiot.  
"Yes, yes, Hyung, let's go home first"

JaeHyeong helps him to get up but the elder was too drunk to stand up. He decides to carry WooSung on his back. Thanks god he is small and not heavy.

Once at home, JaeHyeong makes him in bed but when he begins to remove WooSung pant, the elder moans. Ehh, Was he dreaming or WooSung is hard?  
JaeHyeong stares at it for a while, ignoring what he can do. But then, WooSung breathes his name, making him shiver.

JaeHyeong stand up and is now face to face with a sleeping WooSung. Without thinking, he moves his knee between the elder legs and pushes at the bulge.  
WooSung starts to pant and after a strong one, he opens his eyes. JaeHyeong didn't stop though, keeping his space.

"J-Jae.. More please..."  
WooSung puts his trembling hands on the younger neck and pushes him down slowly.  
JaeHyeong didn't fight it and they are kissing. WooSung tastes so bitter, blame the alcohol, but JaeHyeong couldn't stop from sucking his lips.

"Hyung, you're good at it"  
JaeHyeong prize and break the kiss. He smiles at the mad glare WooSung is giving him and decides to lower the kiss on the elder sensitive neck.  
WooSung breath pitch as JaeHyeong hand stroke the bulge.  
"Jae, Jae-JaeHyeong"  
He was messing the younger hair as he feels a tongue on his nipples, then a hot breath on his neck and that movement on his clothed member. He cant keep quiet anymore and after a strong stroke, WooSung came, arching his back.  
He then feels JaeHyeong giving him some butterfly kisses on the neck and a peck before he fall asleep.

When WooSung wake up, he is attacked by a terrible hangover. His head ached so much and his eyes cant stand the sun's ray who try to go through the curtain and he is sure he looks like shit, great...  
Fortunately, as soon as he get up, a sunshine -who didn't hurt his eyes- came to him, smiling as ever.

"Good morning Hyung!"  
"Hum, hey Jae..."  
"Hangover?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh"

JaeHyeong then takes WooSung hand and lead him to the kitchen where he'll once again help this old baby.  
In the morning, WooSung didn't remember what happen to him yesterday night but as time passes, some flashes came to him and in the end of the day, he is perfectly aware of what he did with JaeHyeong.

Jeez, he didn't know he could be so vulnerable and now he cant help himself to wonder how he should act. Huh, better sleep outside. But when he was ready to escape, JaeHyeong show up from the stairs.

"Hyung, Where are you going?"  
"Well, I... I wanted to cook something but I remember that we don't have much ingredient on the fridge an-"  
"You were going to the supermarket then?"  
"Huh? Ehh, yeah, that's it! Exactly!"  
"Good, me too I have some furniture to buy, let's go together"

WooSung wanted to scream so bad right now but he keeps himself. JaeHyeong is still the funny dude who share the apartment with him anyway.  
But WooSung cant stop himself feeling awkward and he cant take JaeHyeong compliment as joke anymore.

"Hmm, you're quiet today"  
JaeHyeong comments on the way back home. WooSung didn't dare to face him and forces a laugh.  
"It's nothing, I'm just tired"  
JaeHyeong looks at him for a moment but doesn't say anything.  
WooSung feels so guilty and the thought of killing himself cross his mind when an unusual expressionless JaeHyeong tells him that he has something to do and he can't eat with the older tonight.  
The two begin then to avoid each other since this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a little problem with the chapters sorry X3

WooSung is on depressed mode for the Saturday. JaeHyeong doesn't talk with him anymore and he feels alone.  
And since he had a bad week, WooSung goes to take a place on a bus. He usually do that when he want to ease his nerves.  
Plugging his earphone, he then watches the world through the window.  
But someone pokes him 3minutes after the bus start to move. WooSung turns to the person with an annoyed expression and he is surprised to meet DoJoon who gives him a timid smile. WooSung roll his eyes.

"... Hey Woo"  
DoJoon says sitting on the empty place next to WooSung who glare at him.  
"You aren't with your boyfriend?"  
WooSung asks. DoJoon sights.  
"You're still mad at me, that's it?"  
WooSung nods  
"Why?! I don't understand!"  
"Well, it's not my fault if you're dumb"  
"what? Woo, c'mon, don't be like this!"  
"How do you want me to be then? You just let me down dude!"  
"No! It's you who refused to talk to me! I proposed to help for the money and all but you just ignored me so please, don't say that I let you down. Because it's false!"

WooSung wanted to say something smart for his pride but nothing come to his mind. He just stares at DoJoon, frowing his eyebrow. DoJoon sights.

"Let's forget all of this and tell me what's wrong with you"  
"... w-what do you mean? I'm ok-"  
"Nope, you're not. You can't lie to me. Tell me Woo, what is it? Your girlfriend?"  
"... We broke up"  
"Hah? Really?! Is that why you're off?"  
"No, it's been a while"  
"uh... So what's now?"  
"It's my... roommate. We kinda fight. I mean. We didn't fight but we're not really good"  
"What happen?"  
"You ask too much question"  
"because you don't say enough. You want me to help or not?"  
"I think you can't do anything about it"  
"Well, try anyway"

WooSung is hesitant but he decides to make his best friend in the confidence.  
He told him the first day with JaeHyeong, how the younger took care of him and how good his influence was in WooSung life.  
But now they hardly meet in the apartment and WooSung is sure that the younger will leave soon so he starts thinking of a new diet to save money for the next month.

"... Are you sure it's about the money?"  
DoJoon asks when WooSung is done.  
"Yeah dude! More works, diets and gray hair! What else could it be?"  
"Sentimental problem"  
DoJoon says and WooSung freeze.  
"...What?"  
"Yeah. When you talk about him, you have that little smile and you're blushing now so tell me, do you love the guy?"  
"N-no, I'm not... gay"  
WooSung manages to say but now that he thinks about it...

JaeHyeong has taken a special place in his heart. His smile makes him happy and his warm hands feel so secure that WooSung let his guard down after few hours of chatting and JaeHyeong was here when WooSung needed someone...

"WooSung? Are you still with me?"  
DoJoon calls him after a moment. WooSung shakes his head and turns to DoJoon.  
"Y-yeah sorry, what did you said?"  
"... You're not gay but you can love anyone no matter what his gender is you know"  
WooSung looks at his best friend eyes.  
"Yeah but I don't think it's love..."  
He then whisper although DoJoon hears him perfectly. He just smile at the shorter.  
"I don't know, it's your feelings anyway. But if there's nothing, don't bring drama in your life and just be friend with the dude"  
DoJoon advise and WooSung kinda like the concept. He wasn't himself when he kissed JaeHyeong so no need to complicate the things. Plus, he is sure that JaeHyeong understand that he is hetero.  
Seems his mind is clearer now, WooSung smiles at his best friend.

"You know, it won't be that easy to make me forget what you did right?"  
WooSung says playfully. DoJoon smirks.  
"Well, we'll see. I'm on my way to repay my debt you know."  
"Huh? What does it suppose to mean?"  
"It's not my fault if you're too dumb to understand"  
"Yah!"  
"C'mon! Let's go home! I want you to get along with HaJoon!"  
"Hm... Okay then"


	6. Chapter 6

JaeHyeong was comfortably watching TV on the couch, trying to ignore the glare his best friend send him from on the side.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing?"  
The best friend asks as JaeHyeong seems ignoring him. Annoyed, he takes the remote and switch off the TV. JaeHyeong finally looks at him.  
"What the- ?! HaJoon! It's a new episode!"  
"I get that buddy but why are you watching it here? I mean, yeah, you can but you can also watch it with your new roommate"  
JaeHyeong raises an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean, what happened?"  
HaJoon asks, crossing his arms. JaeHyeong sights and glares at his best friend.  
"It happens that the dude is hetero and I kinda freak him out and now, I want to regain my room"  
"Really? Oh, c'mon Jae, don't do that to me!"  
"Sorry but I can't stand this situation anymore. Besides, you and your boyfriend live in your room so there's no problem if I move on mine"  
Yeah, space is not the problem. It's more about the sound but HaJoon prefers to keep this information for the couple only.  
There's no way JaeHyeong is going to come back here because he knows how cold JaeHyeong can be with strangers and how headstrong DoJoon can be when he doesn't like someone character.  
Uh, his apartment will become a battlefield.

JaeHyeong feels betrayed as he concludes that HaJoon want to be with DoJoon only. That's why he leaves his said best friend and goes to play games at the arcade.  
He then has to go back to WooSung apartment as the night begin to wrap the town. What a cruel life...

Once he arrived, he is surprised to see the elder in the kitchen. JaeHyeong takes a look but didn't dare to go inside. He smell a good fragrance from there but he doesn't really want to talk with the other.   
Besides, he has homework to do for tomorrow. He kept avoiding the exercise until he's been aware that the deadline is today which mean that he has to present the things in the morning.  
Unfortunately, he lost balance as he was walking on his toes and miss to fall on the ground -thanks to the table on his left- but the noise warn WooSung whose head appear from the door frame.

"JaeHyeong? Are you okay?"  
WooSung asks, he seems worry.  
"Yeah, yeah, everything is good!"  
"...Good then... You... Want to join me after for the dinner?"  
"Ehh, no, sorry I can't. I have stuff to do"  
"Ah, okay"  
And JaeHyeong disappears in his room where he starts to do his homework.

The clock hits 9pm and JaeHyeong feels his pleading stomach. However he isn't ready of leaving his copybook yet.  
Then WooSung knock at his door. Wondering what is it, JaeHyeong opens slowly.

"...Hey, sorry to disturb you but I thought you may be hungry and... Here"  
WooSung tells him. JaeHyeong nods and thankfully takes the plate.  
"Thanks Hyung..."  
"It's okay dude! Good luck with your homework!"  
WooSung cheers up and leaves JaeHyeong alone.

The food was good, it gives him strength to stay awake for a moment and he almost finish his work.  
"Yeah, some lines left!"  
It was midnight though and he falls asleep while he was searching for an ending.  
He is then only half conscious when WooSung enters in the room.  
The elder walks slowly to him.  
"Jae? You finished?"  
WooSung whispers. JaeHyeong doesn't answer though, too sleepy.  
"Huh, let's take you to bed"  
WooSung then tells him while grabbing the taller to help him to stand up.  
It was a difficult task but WooSung succeed to install the giant dude.

He looks at JaeHyeong for a moment. The taller seems so peaceful and WooSung does want to lay down with him. He then feels his cheeks heating up at this thought and decide to run away in his room.  
Jeez, DoJoon with his bad influence...


End file.
